


Coppa porcella

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Coppa porcellaFandom: OriginalePairing: Crack





	Coppa porcella

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Coppa porcella  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Pairing: Crack

Se c'era qualcosa che Coppa aspettava quotidianamente, era poter sentir scorrere Vino dentro di lei: cosa doveva dire in proposito se non che quella era la sensazione che più faceva fremere le sue interiora di vetro.  
Il suo amichetto la mandava in visibilio facendola godere come non mai. La sua mente veniva paralizzata, oltre che dal piacere, anche dalla gradazione alcolica della bevanda che la faceva ubriacare mano a mano che veniva sfiorata.  
Si sentiva una donna che urlava ogni volta che il proprio uomo la faceva godere di piacere, mentre il Vino era la fonte delle sue urla.  
Facevano l'amore al punto che quando il piacere diventava così forte, raggiungeva l'orgasmo esattamente come le terrestri e gridando diceva: «Sì, Vino, è bellissimo!»   
E quasi orgogliosamente il Vino le rispondeva: «Ne sono contento, mia coppa porcella»  
Lei rimaneva lì, fin quando ogni goccia di quella bevanda inebriante, la lasciava abbandonandola lentamente.  
L'unica cosa che Coppa poteva fare, era attendere il ritorno del suo amati Vino, a volte ci volevano pochi minuti, altri volte giorni interi, ma lei avrebbe aspettato con insistenza il ritorno del su amante preferito.  
«Alla prossima, mio Vino porcello»

 


End file.
